César Soto
|nacimiento = 30 de agosto de 1951 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |medios = Teatro Cine |sindicato = ANDA |demo = RF8DSAllan.ogg }}thumb|230px|right|César Soto junto a [[Mario Filio y Claudia Motta.]] thumb|230px|César Soto dirigido por [[Ricardo Hill, en la serie Monk.]] thumb|230px|César Soto durante el doblaje de [[Futurama.]] thumb|230px|right|Grabando Cortometraje "Se Prohíben las Armas de Fuego" (2012). BenderRodríguez.jpg|Bender Rodríguez en Futurama (Temps. 1 - 4), uno de sus personajes más conocidos. YosemitSam NewWabbit02 .png|Sam Bigotes en los Looney Tunes desde 1996, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ThedoreTasmanianDevil Wabbit.png|Taz / El demonio de Tasmania / Theodore Tazmania también en los Looney Tunes desde 1996, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Card_1009620_character.png|El Capitán Ginyu en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. IronGiant.png|El Gigante de Hierro en la película homónima, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Splinter 2003.jpg|Maestro Splinter en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). DC_Mitch_Leery.png|Mitch Leery en Dawson's Creek. DamienDarhkLoT.png|Damien Darhk en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Spopovich04.png|Spopovich también en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. Dragon Ball Z South Kai by tekilazo.png|Kaio-Sama del Sur también en Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales y Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta . Bojack trans.png|Bojack en Dragon Ball Z: la galaxia corre peligro. TaoPaiPaiCyborg.png|Tao Pai Pai también en Dragon Ball Z. GeneralRogard.png|El General Rogard también en El gigante de hierro. MetalSeadramon.jpg|MetalSeadramon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Nanimon.jpg|Nanimon tambien en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Scorpiomon.png|Scorpiomon tambien en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Project-2501-the-puppet-master-ghost-in-the-shell-7.06.jpg|Proyecto 2501 / Puppet Master en Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual. ULS-Venom.png|Venom en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. SMStarsSailorConductor.png|Albert Pon Garajan / Sailor Conductor en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Michael_Atom.png|Michael Atom en Supercampeones. Freddy_Marshall.png|Freddy Marshall también en Supercampeones. Kuromukuro Minoru.png|Minoru Aramata en Kuromukuro. Kariya Kagetoki (SC).jpg|Kariya Kagetoki en Samurai Champloo. ANN Rosso.png|Rosso en Nadja del mañana. Count Bloodeau GSM.png|Conde Bloodeau en Cazafantasmas Mikami. BubbaZanetti.png|Bubba Zanetti en Mad Max (Primera versión). Captain Mitchell.png|El Capitán Mitchell en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. General Orlov Steven Berkoffj Octopussy.jpg|General Orlov (Steven Berkoff) en 007: Contra Octopussy. RENO.png|Reno (Joseph Sirola) en La marca de la horca (1968) (Doblaje original). Hashimoto.png|Hashimoto (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en El gran pequeño. RF8DSAllan.png|DS Allan (Patrick St. Esprit) en Rápidos y furiosos 8. 220px-Mr bean transparent.png|Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) en Bean: El nombre del desastre. Andy Wrainwright HotFuzz.gif|Andy Wrainwright en Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías. Lee 7 magnificent.png|Lee en Los siete magníficos (Redoblaje). Kill Bill Camionero.png|Camionero en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (Tercera versión). Merovingian Matrix2.gif|Merovingian en Matrix recargado. Choi Matrix.gif|Choi en Matrix. Jeffrey_Spender_-_Los_expedientes_secretos_x.png|Jeffrey Spender (2ª voz) en Los expedientes secretos X. 408-26130.gif|Robert Brewster en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. NigelJumanji.jpg|Nigel en Jumanji: En la selva y Jumanji: El siguiente nivel. Los cazafantasmas - Administrador de la biblioteca.png|Roger Delacorte en Los cazafantasmas (Redoblaje). Los cazafantasmas - Roger Grimsby.png|Roger Grimsby también en Los cazafantasmas (Redoblaje). Gárgolas Jason Canmore.png|Jason Canmore (alias "Jason Conover") en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Colmillo.png|Colmillo (Fang) también en Gárgolas. SPM-Punisher.png|Frank Castle / Punisher en Spider-Man. SPM-FarleyStillwell.png|Dr. Farley Stillwell también en Spider-Man. XMS-CapitanAmerica.png|Steve Rogers / Capitan América en X-Men. Monstar Pound SJ.png|Monstar Pound en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Ophiuchus-sam-loonatics-unleashed-11.2.jpg|Sam Ophiucus en Loonatics. Padre de Cera TLBT7.jpg|Padre de Cera (Topsy) en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio y La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío. Ratso JCA.png|Ratso (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Director Henry.jpg|Director Henry en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (Temp. 1). Captain Doza.jpg|Capitán Imanuel Doza en Star Wars: La Resistencia Hans Heidi(2015).png|Hans en Heidi (2015). ChamanDBZM11.png|Chamán de Natade en Dragon Ball Z: El regreso del guerrero legendario y Dragon Ball Z: El combate final. PanpukinDBSpecial1.png|Pampukin en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku. NikkyDBZM1.png|Nikky en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan. DaizDBZM3.png|Daiz en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar. Oceanus Shenron by dbzataricommunity.png|El Dragón de seis estrellas (forma real) en Dragon Ball GT. Bon Para.png|Bon Para también en Dragon Ball GT. Tatsuhiko.jpg|Tatsuhiko Aota (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk. Mutou.jpg|Tadashi Mutou también en Slam Dunk. Tetsuo.jpg|Tetsuo también en Slam Dunk. Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Helmut ZemoLEGO Marvel's Avengers.jpg|Barón Zemo en LEGO Avengers Woodman-mega-man-nt-warrior-1.06.jpg|WoodMan.EXE en MegaMan NT Warrior (primeros eps.). Ichiro Suzuki.gif|Ichiro Suzuki en Cybercat Kurochan. Raikage.png|A / Tercer Raikage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. SPI_%287%29.jpg|Capataz del tren en Spirit: El corcel indomable. SPI (2).jpg|Joe también en Spirit: El corcel indomable. Rondador (Carmen Sandiego).png|Rondador en Carmen Sandiego (2019) Nightwolf_MKDOR.png|Nightwolf en Mortal Kombat Aquaman18BryneKing.png|Rey de Brine en Aquaman Kled Square.png|Kled en League of Legends. Neilmc.jpg|Voz recurrente de Neal McDonough. Maurice LaMarche.jpg|Dobló habitualmente a Maurice LaMarche. PauloReis2.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Paulo Reis. César Soto Valenzuela o artísticamente conocido como César Terranova es un actor de teatro, cine y doblaje mexicano con más de 25 años de trayectoria. Más conocido por haber sido la voz de Bender en las primeras temporadas de Futurama, El Capitán Ginyu en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, Mitch Leery, el padre de Dawson en la serie Dawson's Creek, la actual voz de Sam Bigotes y Taz en los Looney Tunes y el Gigante de Hierro en la película del mismo nombre. Una de sus interpretaciones más recientes es la del villano Damien Darhk en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. thumb|228x228px thumb|230x230px Biografía César Soto Valenzuela o César Terranova (Nombre Artístico) nació el 30 de agosto de 1951 en la ciudad de Los Mochis, Sinaloa, México. Cuenta con una amplia experiencia en el teatro y doblaje, con maestros como Narciso Busquets, Francisco Colmenero, Víctor Alcocer, José Lavat entre otros, quienes han sido su base para el trabajo del doblaje. Inició haciendo radioteatro, también trabajó en la televisión dando voz a un Muppet llamado "Chasco" en el famoso programa de los años 80 "XE-TU", cuyo conductor fue René Casados. Entró casualmente al doblaje cuando acompañó a un amigo al estudio Telespeciales (anteriormente CINSA) y ahí Narciso Busquets dirigía la película western (El jinete pálido) y necesitaba un "pescador" (un actor que originalmente no tiene llamado y que es incluido en el momento). Don Narciso le preguntó a César si quería participar y si tenía experiencia y César le dijo que sí (cosa que no era cierta). Después de grabar, Narciso le dijo a César que le encantó su trabajo y le ofreció trabajar en la serie Dinastía, y desde entonces forma parte del mundo del doblaje. Ha doblado a actores famosos como Clint Eastwood, Alan Ruck, Benicio del Toro y Kirk Douglas. También participó en el cortometraje "Se Prohíbe el Uso de Armas de Fuego" en el cual hace de ladrón. Filmografía Anime Banjō Ginga *Dragon Ball - Giran (1ª voz) *La visión de Escaflowne - Adelphos Fumihiko Tachiki * Nadja del mañana - Conde Harcourt * La visión de Escaflowne - Practo Hisao Egawa *Dragon Ball Z - Spopovich *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Spopovich Jōji Yanami *Dominio: Unidad Policial Tanque - Buaku *Dragon Ball Z - Kaio-sama (dos eps.) Kenji Nomura *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Nanimon *Nadja del mañana - Rosso Kenji Utsumi *Sally - Daimao *Burn Up Excess - Genjiro Jingu Masaharu Satō *Dragon Ball - Nao *Slam Dunk - Tetsuo Otros *Dragon Ball - Monje Shaolin (21° Torneo de las artes marciales) / voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Capitán Ginyu (Hideyuki Hori) / Kaio-sama del sur / Tao Pai Pai / Tutor de Gohan / Criminal Van Zant / Raditz (ep. 102) / voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Kaio-sama del sur / Profesor de educación física / Criminal Van Zant *Dragon Ball Super - Capitán Ginyu (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Albert Pon Garajan/Sailor Conductor *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Yano *Dragon Ball GT- Bon Para / Dragón de seis estrellas (forma real) / Nappa *Digimon: Digital Monsters - MetalSeadramon *Digimon 02 - Michel Takahishi (abuelo de T.K.) *Supercampeones - Michael Atom (Papá de Oliver) *Zatch Bell - Ruku *Ranma ½ - Compañero de Kinin (ep. 48) / Torahiro Higuma (ep. 73) / Sankichi Uragishi (ep. 103), / voces adicionales *Samurai Champloo - Javier / Kahetoki Kariya *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Conde Blado / Hombre en velero / Trailero / Hijikata *Deltora Quest - Gigante enigmático (ep. 4) *Monster Rancher - Gato corrupto *Slam Dunk - Tadashi Mutou / Tatsuhiko Aota (2ª voz) / Profesor de clases de 3º grado / Profesor de Educación Física / Profesor de clases de Haruko *Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto - Rory *La visión de Escaflowne - Rey Gaoh Fanel / voces adicionales *Kitaro - Abuelo de Sinja (ep. 43) / Momomji (eps. 46-47) *Gulliver Boy - Guerrero (ep. 13) / Voces adicionales *Cybercat Kurochan - Ichiro Suzuki *Cowboy Bebop - Udai Taxim / Domino Walker *El Mago de Oz (anime) - León cobarde (redoblaje) *MegaMan NT Warrior - Woodman (primeros eps.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Roscoe *Kuromukuro - Minoru Aramata *El juego del comodín - Satomura / James *Neon Genesis Evangelion - General B *Cyborg 009 - Dr. Kong / Voces adicionales *Doraemon - Voces adicionales *Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Voces adicionales Series animadas Maurice LaMarche *El show de los Looney Tunes - Sam Bigotes *Duck Dodgers - Sam Bigotes *Wabbit - Sam Bigotes *Loonatics - Sam Ophiucus Jim Cummings *Wabbit - Taz *El show de los Looney Tunes - Taz *Duck Dodgers - Tasmanian Warrior Diedrich Bader * Phineas y Ferb - Vance Ward * Los sábados secretos - Dr. Henry Cheveyo John DiMaggio * Futurama - Bender (temps. 1-4) * Johnny Bravo - Toro Guapo Otros *Carmen Sandiego (2019) - Rondador, Voces Adicionales *Las chicas superpoderosas - Cuco Cucaracha, Bernie Bernstein *Futurama - Flexo *Los Simpson - Ron Howard (temp. 10), Frank Hormand, Munchi, Luigi, Mario, Inspector en Kwik-E-mart, Randy Bachman, Gil (un ep.) Krusty (algunos eps. temp. 15), Kodos Johnson (un ep. temp. 15), Larry Richards, Hippie amigo de Homero, Director de "La Isla", Nativo americano, Camionero #1 y #2 (temp. 13), Sven Golly (temp. 26), personajes varios (temps. 7-15)-(26) *Heidi (2015) - Hans *Mortal Kombat - Nightwolf *La Máscara - Doyle *Entre brujas y escobas - Alcalde *Gárgolas - Colmillo "Fang" (James Belushi), Jason Canmore "Jason Conover" (Diedrich Bader) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Voces adicionales *X-Men - Capitán América *Godzilla: La serie - Dr. Mendel Craven *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Taz / Voces adicionales *La pequeña Lulú - Voces adicionales *Spider-Man - Punisher, Dr. Farley Stillwell, Philip Watson, Piloto en helicóptero de Jamson *Generación O! - Sr. O *Las aventuras de Jackie Chan - Ratso *Coraje, el perro cobarde - El mago de los sueños, Voces adicionales *Hombres de negro: La serie animada - General Zek *Las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales *Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) - Maestro Splinter *El Hombre Araña sin Límites - Venom (Brian Drummond) *Beast Wars - Lobo Plateado *Toonsylvania - Dr. Vic Frankenstein *Auto-B-Good - Señor Morgan *Pollo Robot - Voces adicionales (3ª temp.) *Johnny Test - Representante (un ep. temp. 6) *101 dálmatas: la serie - Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - P'andor/NRG, Sr. Vreedle, Voces adicionales *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Director Henry (1ª voz) *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Oso Hormiguero feo *Generador Rex - Sargento Dl Hutton, Hombre Puño Verde, Voces adicionales *Yolanda, la hija del Corsario Negro - Garmó *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Capitán Imanuel Doza *Un show más - Voces adicionales *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Insertos Adicionales 2018 Películas de anime Chafurin *Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final - Chamán de Natade *Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Chamán de Natade Otros *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Kaio-Sama de Sur *Dragon Ball Z: la galaxia corre peligro - Bojack *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Daiz *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku -Pampukin / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Nikky *Birdy the Mighty - Bachirus *Dominio: Unidad Policial Tanque - Buaku *Ghost in the Shell - Proyecto 2501/Puppet Master Películas animadas *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Padre de Hyp *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo - Soldado *La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Padre de Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío - Padre de Cera *Hormiguitaz - Mosca *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura: **Axel (Jan Rabson) **Mosca en la taberna pidiendo mata-bichos **Caracol en calle que dice ("¡Ten cuidado!") *El gigante de hierro - Gigante de Hierro (Vin Diesel), General Rogard (John Mahoney) *El león de Oz - Capitán Fitzgerald (Tim Curry) *La vuelta al mundo de Piolín - Sam Bigotes / Taz *Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico - Gato negro *12 pequeños cuentos navideños - Papá en supermercado (Cuento 5) *Spirit: El corcel indomable - Joe (Matt Levin) *Mamá ¡soy un pez! - Tiburón (Bill Fagerbakke) *Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Steed *Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad - Sam Bigotes (Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes) / Taz (Espíritu de las Navidades Futuras) *El elefante azul - Hijo del entrenador de elefantes *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Hassan (redoblaje) *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs - Sam Bigotes (redoblaje) *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga - Sam Bigotes *La leyenda del Charro Negro (2018) - Santos Machorro *Mulán - Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces adicionales *Don Gato y su pandilla - Voces adicionales *Justicia del ártico: Escuadrón del trueno - Voces adicionales Películas Rhys Darby *Jumanji: El siguiente nivel (2019) - Nigel *Jumanji: En la selva (2017) - Nigel Richard Dysart *El jinete pálido (1985) - Coy LaHood *Desde el jardín (1979) - Dr. Robert Allenby Otros *El irlandés (2019) - Juez #1 (Richard V. Licata) *Rocketman (2019) - Voces adicionales *Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad (2019) - Voces adicionales *La rebelión (2019) - Voces adicionales *Aquaman (2018) - Rey de Brine *Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras (2018) - Jefe de policía (Dane Rhodes) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) - Presidente Bracken (Ian Blackman) *El odio que das (2018) - Pastor Eldridge (Javon Johnson) *El legado del diablo (2018) - Voces adicionales *Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) - Voces adicionales *El stand de los besos (2018) - Director de la escuela (D. David Morin) *La momia (2017) - Piloto de avión Militar. *Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) - DS Allan (Patrick St. Esprit) *Guerra de razas (2016) - Morgan (Burn Gorman) *Perdiendo mi virginidad en América (2016) - Ernie (Tennessee Luke) *Persecución al límite (2016) - Geran (Ben Kingsley) (trailer) *Hasta el último hombre (2016) - Tom Doss (Hugo Weaving) *Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Voces adicionales *Everest (2015) - John Taske (Tim Dantay) *La dama de oro (2015) - Ronald Lauder (Ben Miles) *Pixeles (2015) - Profesor Toru Iwatani (Denis Akiyama) *El gran pequeño (2015) - Hashimoto (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Brendan (Daniel Stewart Sherman) *El gran impostor (2014) - Joseph Cutter (Christopher Plummer) *Falcon Rising (2014) - Manny Ridley (Neal McDonough) *Frontera (2014) - Sheriff Randall Hunt (Aden Young) *El último desafío (2013) - Alcalde (Titos Menchaca) *Open Water 2: Adrift (2013) - Voces adicionales *La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) - Voces adicionales *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Servidor de Khalar, voces adicionales *Haciendo milagros (2011) - Tío Norman (Patrick Duffy) *Linterna Verde (película) (2011) - Robert Hammond (Tim Robbins) (tráiler) *Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) - Voces adicionales *Almas obscuras (2010) - Hob (Tim McInnerny) *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Sacerdote *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Capitán aplastado por Gulliver *¿Me conoces? (2010) - Joe Prescott (Kevin McNulty) *La propuesta (2010) - Voces adicionales *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2010) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Soldado en bunker *Te amo, Beth Cooper (2009) - Sr. C (Alan Ruck) *2012 (2009) - Yuri Karpov (Zlako Burik) *Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) - Andy Wrainwright (Paddy Considine) *Mi historia sin mí (2007) - Voces adicionales *Becoming Jane (2007) - Voces adicionales *El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Voces adicionales *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Voces adicionales *Bajo amenaza - (2005) Will Bechler (Robert Knepper) (Versión TV) *El castigador (2004) - Ex-novio de Joan *Soul Plane (2004) - Sean *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - Robert Brewster (David Andrews) *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Sam Bigotes (Jeff Bennett), Taz (Brendan Fraser) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Camionero (Jonathan Loughran) (3ª versión) *Matrix recargado (2003) - Merovingian (Lambert Wilson) *Masacre en Columbine (2002) - George W. Bush *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Roger Strong (Martin Sheen) *Hombres de negro II (2002) - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Padre de Joe (Fred Ward) *Embaucados (2000) - Junebug (Paul Mooney) *Listos para ganar (2000) - Homer Flanigan (Michael Saccente) *Scary Movie (2000) - Padre de Cindy (Rick Ducommun) *Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Mercenario *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Voces adicionales *Muerte al acecho (2000) - Alguacil Warren (Bernard Canepari) *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Nestor Tubman (David Roberson) *El tren atómico (1999) - Segundo piloto *Un domingo cualquiera (1992) - Voces adicionales *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Detective Richards (Larry Joshua) *Instinto (1999) - Guardia Anderson (Rod MacLashlan) *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Arlen Bitterbuck (Graham Greene) *Tritón por accidente (1999) - Entrenador (Brian Haley) *El perro futbolista (1999) - Entrenador Shaw (Sam McMurray) *Hasta el último round (1999) - Joe Domino (Tom Sizemore) *El desvío (1999) - Ziggy (James Russo) *Desayunando con Einstein (1998) - Voces adicionales *Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes - JD (Sting) *Volando por amor (1998) - Doctor *Dragones americanos (1998) - Dion Edwards (Kevan Ohtsji) *Contacto (1997) - Técnico de la NASA, Guardia de seguridad, Reportero #1, voces diversas *La torre del terror (1997) - Sr. Galvao (Ben Kronen) *Avión presidencial (1997) - Consejero presidencial Jack Doherty (Tom Everett) *Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) / Walter Merchandise (Tom McGowan) *Volcano (1997) - Hombre negro *Rosewood: La verdadera historia (1997) - Voces adicionales *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) - Papá de Eddie (Lawrence Hudd) *La propocisión (1997) - Jenner (Ifan Huw Dafydd) *Poder absoluto (1997) - Walter Sullivan (E.G. Marshall) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Sam Bigotes, Taz, Monstar Blanko *El fanático (1996) - Juan Primo (Benicio del Toro) *Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) - Reportero #2, Obrero en grúa *The Quest (1996) - Khao (Aki Aleong) (tercer doblaje) *La letra escarlata (1995) - Comerciante (Len Doncheff) *Masacre en Nueva York (1995) - White Tiger (Kris Lord) (doblaje Miramax) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Comentarista de TV *La historia sin fin III (1994) - Señor Comerrocas (Gary Martin) *Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Tío Joe (Kirk Douglas) *Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Vendedor de autos (Ernie Sabella) *El fugitivo (1993) - Reportero (David Pasquesi), Policía *Robocop 3 (1993) - Delincuente (Bryan Mercer) *Buenos muchachos (1990) - Padre de Henry (Beau Starr) (redoblaje) *El largo laberinto del amor (1990) - Rick (Neil Young) *Dragon Ball: La magia comienza (1990) - Rey Horn (Ruan-Feng Su) *Marcado para la muerte (1990) - Screwface (Basil Wallace) *Karate Kid III (1989) - Mike Barnes (Sean Canan) *Las ligas mayores (1989) - Eddie Harris (Chelcie Ross) *Mad Max 3 (1985) - Blackfinger (George Spartales) *Rocky IV (1985) - Warner Wolf (doblaje original) *Vivir y morir en Los Ángeles (1985) - Ruben (Rubén García) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje BD) *Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Kyle Blankes (Brant von Hoffman) (redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Administrador de la biblioteca (John Rothman) / Roger Grimsby (redoblaje DVD) *Breakin' (1984) - James (Christopher McDonald) *Impacto fulminante (1983) - D'Ambrosia (Carmen Argenziano) *Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ministro italiano (Robert Rietty) *007: Contra Octopussy (1983) - General Orlov (Steven Berkoff) *Sahara (1983) - String (Cliff Potts) *Rambo (1982) - Ward (Chris Mulkey) *Bronco Billy (1980) - "Bronco Billy" McCoy (Clint Eastwood) *Mad Max (1979) - Bubba Zanetti (Geof Parry) (1ª versión) *El vengador anónimo (1974) - Asaltante (primera versión) / teniente Briggs (Edward Grover) (segunda versión) *Magnum .44 (1973) - Carmine Rica (Richard Devon) (redoblaje) *La marca de la horca (1968) - Reno (Joseph Sirola) (doblaje original) *Los siete magníficos (1960) - Lee (Robert Vaughn) / Anciano (Vladimir Sokoloff) (redoblaje) *El gran sueño (1946) - Harry Jones (Elisha Cook Jr.) Series de TV Neal McDonough *Leyendas del mañana - Damien Darhk *Flecha - Damien Darhk *Flash - Damien Darhk *Boomtown - David McNorris Otros *Dinastía - Voces adicionales (debut)'' *MacGyver - Murdoc (Michael Des Barres) (2ª temp.), Oficial Atkins (Jeff Abott) (ep. 14), Barbero (Michael Bandoni) (ep. 41), Akers (Rob Roy) (ep. 56), Inspector André (Ian Ruskin) (ep. 58), Philips (Richard Lineback) (ep. 33), voces adicionales *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Werner, Prisionero (ep. 134), Reverendo Gordon Sims (ep. 142) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Los expedientes secretos X - Abogado, Jeffrey Spender (5ª temp. desde el ep. 117-6ª temp.) *El diario del destino - Narrador (algunos episodios) y Chuk Fushman (algunos episodios) *Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Capitán William Mitchell *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Voces adicionales *Dawson's Creek - Mitch Leery (John Wesley Shipp) *Hechiceras - Dr. Seigler (Daniel Reichert) (2ª temp. ep. 34) *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Terramole, voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Patrick (Patrick Bristow *Lost - Frank Duckett (Jeff Perry) (1ª temp. ep. 16) *Anatomía según Grey - Sr. Chue (ep. 14) *Dos hombres y medio - Sam Bigotes *Sexo en la ciudad - Duncan (ep. 27), Marvin (ep. 29), Jeff Penthon (ep. 32), David (ep. 36), Len Shenaider (ep. 38), Warren Deifous (ep. 54), Patrick (ep. 58) *Las Vegas - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Medium - Voces adicionales *Monk - Gerald Vengal (Bob Clendenil), Darrell Clein (Eric Alan Kramer) Jurado #4 (Wings Hauser), George Tegger (John Rosenfield) *La oficina - Rolf (James Urbaniak) (ep. 91) *Good Guys: Detectives por error - Patrick Dryton (Jere Burns) (ep. 15), Compañero de celda (ep. 20) (Charles Baker) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - General Pepper, Tío de Bailey (3ª temp.) *Zeke y Luther - Dr. Ricardo, voces adicionales *Castle - Blake Wallesley (Mark Moses) *Smallville - Dr. Macltyre (Jullian Cristopher) (ep. 12), Oficial de policía (Mark Gibbon) (ep. 14), Yuri (Andrew Mcllroy) (ep. 169), voces adicionales *El juego de las mentiras - Tom List (Jack O'Donell) (ep. 8) *The Glades: Sol mortal - Tim Ballard (Patrick St. Esprit) (ep. 14), Dr. Slohan (ep. 18), Gerry Whitlock (Brett Rice) (ep. 22) *Cuello blanco - Sean Loomis (Murphy Guyer) *Mentes criminales - Kane (Jeff Fahey) (ep. 68), Teniente Brantley (James McCauley) (ep. 97), Dr Arthur Malcolm (Jonathan Frakes) (ep. 103), Padre Kendellen (Larry Clarke) (ep. 106), Voces adicionales y ambientes *Castle - James Patersson (temporadas 1 y 2), Gary McCallister (Brian Goodman) (temp. 3-presente), Hall Rossi (Jim O'Heir) (ep. 12), Dr. Barry Frank (Jim Gleasson) (ep. 16), Blake Wellesley (Mark Moses) (ep. 18), Lucas Canby (Poul Carafotes) (ep. 33) *Cougar Town - Andy Torres (Ian Gómez) *Vegas - Don Simmons (Gil Birmingham) (dos eps.) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Bluefur *Gotham - Clyde Destro (Jonny Coyne) (1ª temp. ep. 17) *Grace and Frankie - Guy (Craig T. Nelson) *American Gods - Mad Sweeney (Pablo Schreiber) 2017-Presente *Eddie el entusiasta - Bill Una Bola (Alex McSweeney) Miniseries *Los diez mandamientos - Rhamsés II (Paul Rhys) (2006) *Street Fighter: Puño asesino - Padre de Ken (Mark Killeen) (2014) Telenovelas brasileñas '''José de Abreu *Puerto de los Milagros - Eriberto Pereira *La casa de las siete mujeres - Onofre Pires *Señora del destino - Josivaldo [[Paulo Reis|'Paulo Reis']] * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Eldad * La tierra prometida - Eldad (archivo) Jackson Antunes *Terra Nostra - Antenor *Terra Esperanza - Zangão Otros *Corazones Rebeldes - Sr. Santos (Paulo Pompéia) (1999-2000) *Asuntos internos - Capitán Díaz (Sandro Rocha) (2009) *CuChiCheos - Massa (Marcos Frota) (2010-2011) *Insensato corazón - Afranio (Nelson Diniz) (2011) *Fina estampa - Álvaro Siqueira de Maciel (Wolf Maya) (2011-2012) *Rastros de mentiras - Dr. Lutero (Ary Fontoura) (2013-2014) (Doblaje para TV Azteca) Telefilms * Madre Teresa: En nombre de los pobres (1997) - Sr. Goma (W. Jayasiri) Teleseries Chilenas *Veinteañero a los 40 - Cristian Grez (Luis Gnecco) 2016 Cine nacional *Se Prohíbe el Uso de Armas de Fuego (Cortometraje) - Ladrón Videojuegos *Halo 3: ODST - Dutch (2009) *Diablo III - Abd Al-Hasir (Brian George) (2012) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Gremlin Azul (2012) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Mullah Rahamaan (2013) *Assassin's Creed: Unity - Comte de Mirabeau (2014) *League of Legends - Kled *A / Tercer Raikage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) *Barón Zemo en LEGO Avengers (2016) *Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - Crunch Bandicoot / Hasty (2019) *Perfect Dark Zero - Voces adicionales (2005) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Multijugador -Anunciador de Equipo (2018) Documentales *Paranal: Una Ventana al Universo - Astrónomo #3 (2002) (Discovery) *Varios documentales y reportajes para Discovery Channel (1998-2004)(2016-presente) *Telescopio: Astrónomo #2 (2016) (Discovery) Dirección de doblaje *El perro futbolista (2000) *Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) Teatro *El rescate de la Princesa Natur - (Dirección y guión) *La Naturaleza - (Dirección y guión) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub (desde 2019) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *IDF *Ki Audio *Larsa *Labo - (desde 2019) *Lola MX (desde 2019) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *Producciones Salgado *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *SISSA *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos *Facebook de César Soto Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA